


[中文翻译]tetralogy of fallot 法洛四联症

by K_Maru



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, F/M, Gen, High Chaos, Original Character Death(s), Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Maru/pseuds/K_Maru
Summary: 他们称她为智者艾米莉。他们不敢称呼她其他名字。





	[中文翻译]tetralogy of fallot 法洛四联症

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tetralogy of fallot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589247) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



> 原作者注释：  
> 这篇文始于我在tumblr上摸的一条一百多字的鱼。这个梗一直在我脑子里盘旋，所以我决定把它写成全篇，由十个恰好一百字的部分组成。耶，实验性同人！  
> 警告：主要角色死亡，令人不安的主题。这有关艾米莉·考德温的高混乱结局，请看清警告。

她在顿沃塔的的最高处发现了隐藏着的神龛。那里一切都积着灰尘。在祭坛背后的墙上有人用整洁而小心的字体写着， **他正看着你** 。艾米莉认识这个字体，却希望她不曾认出来它。

“你好啊，小女王。”她身后有个声音这么说。艾米莉缓慢地转过身。她没有尖叫。

他的眼睛是深黑色的，影子缠绕他周身仿佛海藻。她知道他是谁，他又能做些什么。她应该拒绝他的。

当他要求牵起她的时候，她毫不犹豫地伸出了手。

*

科尔沃发现这个事情的时候愤怒极了。他感到愤怒，也感到恐惧。

“这不是什么游戏！”放在她双肩上的手骨节发白。“你不能在你厌倦玩耍的时候把它还回去。你知道他有多危险吗？”

“那么教教我吧！”艾米莉朝他喊道，“国家正分崩离析，我需要它，所以请 **教教我** 吧！”

科尔沃的脸皱了起来。“我们需要的是一个女王，”他说，“不是一个怪物。”

**他们甚至不让她参加会议。这可是她自己的国家啊。** 艾米莉的下嘴唇颤抖着，但努力抑制着。她昂起下巴。她的声音中钢铁铮铮。“我可以两者都是。”

*

她要学会的最重要的事情，他说，就是让它看起来像一场意外。

“不要引起他们的怀疑，”他说，“你明白吗？他们有无数种抑制他力量的办法，如果他们怀疑你的话，他们就会冲着你来了。”

艾米莉明白这些。在她信任的人们窃取她的国家的时候她学会了佯装无知的诡计。她学会了停止时间，附在他人身上，把风握在手里，与老鼠交谈。做这一切的时候她都带着完美的笑容，扮演好一个幼小女王的角色。

没有人怀疑过她。

*

艾米莉第一次杀人的时候哭了。

她犯了一个错误，在闪现到屋顶上的时候她忘记检查视野中是否有人。那个人是个 **无名小辈** ，只是个在阳台上抽烟的男人而已。当他看到她的时候他睁大了眼睛，然后艾米莉……

她害怕了。

当风掠过他的时候他没发出一点声音，当他摔在楼下的石子路上的时候他也一声不吭。艾米莉眼中溢满泪水，她感到胃中有什么冰冷的东西。当她哭泣的时候科尔沃抱住了她，什么话也没说。

第二次她没有哭。

*

“她让我再等等，”科尔沃痛苦地说，“等到你长大了再说。”

他太累了。艾米莉能从他的眼中感受到，能从他苍白嘶哑的声音中听到。她不害怕他，但也担心着他。撇去她的顾虑她拿起了心脏，它在她掌中开始以一种悲伤的节律搏动的时候她低低地发出一声恐惧的喊叫。她手上的标记闪着金色，在她的心中一个悲哀的声音低语着，“噢，我亲爱的女儿，你究竟成为了什么啊？”

*

“她想要回归安宁。”艾米莉说。

界外魔只是看着她。“所以你想让我……”

艾米莉不喜欢神龛。她总是在楼梯上听到科尔沃的声音，它那么的痛苦，那么的迷惘。偶尔还会有其他的声音。她不想知道发生了什么。但她仍然需要神龛，有的时候她也会造访这里。

“让她安息吧，”她说，“让她走吧。”

“我不能这么做，”他说，“必须得有颗心才行。”

艾米莉转身想要离开，心中无比沉重，接着他说，“不一定得是 **同一颗** 。”他的微笑是冰冷的。“你有权选择。”

*

瘟疫比之前更甚，黑暗将她的帝国收割。她需要金钱，资源和 **时间** 。她嫁给了一个年轻的莫利政治家，得到了它们，以及其他一些东西。

科尔沃和她坐在屋顶，看着下方那具四分五裂的尸体。

“他曾是个好人。”他说。

艾米莉点头，没有勉强自己说出口。他倒吸了一口气，说道，“女巫！”，她没有选择，她 **不得不** 去这么做，她仍旧记得附身于坠落的他的时候的那种感觉。在她附身于一只小小的白色老鼠溜走后，她又有什么感觉呢？

最后她说，“是的。”

她从未再婚。

*

夜晚她握着那颗心脏，聆听着它的秘密。她很小心地使用它，她黑暗里精准而致命的刀子也是如此。科尔沃的日渐满头灰发，但她仍然拒绝启用新的护国公。她现在手中掌握着实权；她不再害怕稀松平常的伺机暗||杀和议会的阴谋诡计了。

他们称她为智者艾米莉。他们不敢称呼她其他名字。

科尔沃想要让洁思敏安息。

而艾米莉说，“我做不到。”

*

“我和他谈过了，”科尔沃说，“有种方法可以做到。”

艾米莉也和他谈过了。她说，“不。”

他非常悲伤。他那么悲伤和疲惫。“艾米莉，”他说。艾米莉把手捂在耳朵上，就像她还是孩子时那样。

“不，”她说，“你 **不能这么做** 。我需要你，科尔沃，没有你我什么也做不成，我 **需要** 你。”他像很久以前那样捧起她的脸，那时她还是个小女孩，他能永远守护着她。

“我不会离开你的，”他说，“我发誓，”然后艾米莉……

她抽泣着。

*

“你的声音听起来毫不惊讶，”界外魔说，“但还是很有趣。”

他给了她一颗心脏，一颗经由他的手塑造的心脏。这颗心脏比她母亲的要大，她手上的标记和着它安静而平缓的搏动闪着金色的光芒。

“他是会为了你的事情而死的，”界外魔说。他的声音中有种奇妙的东西，就像他对此有些搞不明白那样。“死上很多次。”

艾米莉低下头看着心脏，说道，“他确实这么做了。”

虚空低吟着，艾米莉闭上了眼睛，那颗心脏对她低语，“ **我的女儿** 。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注释：法洛四联症是一种先天性心脏缺陷，特性是室间隔缺损、肺动脉瓣狭窄、主动脉覆盖和右心室肥厚。最重要的是，除非在婴儿期进行外科手术，否则其他组织就会缺氧。通过手术，孩子们会过着完美健康的生活；没有手术，他们或许活不到20岁。


End file.
